


Your Papa is a Dumbass

by kanekisken



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also it's rated T bc of language but even then it's not that bad???, also kagami is only in it at the end l m a o, also momoi is their kid, so an AU of sorts, they're older in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP has a young child and one night, said child asks how Person A and Person B met. Cue dramatic reenactment of their first meeting from Person A and Person B. Bonus if their kid can’t stop giggling at how silly their parents are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Papa is a Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, the reenactment is not as dramatic or exaggerated as I wanted it to be. I don't usually write prompts (despite loving them so much) so this prompt got a little away from me. It's still cute though??? At least I like to think so??? I mean, I had fun writing it...
> 
> prompt is from here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/115706758104/imagine-your-otp-has-a-young-child-and-one-night

“Daddy,” Aomine heard a small voice from the door of his bedroom. He was on the verge of falling asleep when the voice of his daughter woke him up. Pushing the covers off of him as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and waved for her to come on in, scooting over a little to give her room to climb in.

Momoi threw her teddy bear onto the bed first, jumping onto the bed right after. Once she made herself comfortable with her teddy bear in her arms again, and the bed sheets over her little body did she sigh and wiggle into Aomine’s side.

“Daddy, how did you and papa meet?”

Aomine sputtered.

“W-what do you mean??” He looked down at his daughter and locked eyes with her big, round orbs. He reached his hand out to move the hair out of her face.

“How did you and papa meet? I know you miss him, because I miss him too, and you kept making a face today that reminded me of the face papa would make when it was you that was gone.”

“Momoi…” he trailed off, cringing at the sad tone that accompanied her name. Aomine sighed, looking around the room he shared with his lover as he caressed her hair.

“Well,” he started, “We played against each other back in high school. But I first met him when he was practicing on a street court. That’s pretty much it really, nothing too special.”

“Dad,” Momoi said in a stern voice. Aomine looked back down and reeled back at the glare on her face.

“What?? That’s it!”

“That tells me nothing. What about when you first realized you loved papa?”

“…How about we go back to our first meeting. We’ll save that other story for another night…when you’re older…and out of the house.”

Momoi giggled, curling up into a ball as she snuggled closer to her father. Aomine slid down a little to wrap his arm around her, head propped on the headboard.

“Our first meeting was on a street ball court. But I already said that. Your papa was…he was something alright. First thing I did was challenge him to a game. I was looking for him anyways, seemed like a good idea at the time. But was he so rude to me, claiming to not know who I was and-anyways the story is, I told him and he was so smitten with me when he found out I was from the Generation of Miracles that he couldn't focus on our game. What a loser, amirite?"

“That’s not what papa said,” Momoi cut in, letting out a laugh as Aomine moved his hand to tickle her, a small, “oh really?? Your papa is wrong then,” joined by his own laughter.

“Anyways! I kicked his ass-don’t tell him I said that-and he was so impressed with my skills and charm, that he sucked major butt-"

"Ewww-"

"Shhh let me finish. So anyways, your papa…he was very adamant. After that game, we kept running into each other. His love for me at the time was very obvious, even if he doesn’t admit it if you ask, he would hide it under this aggressive tension between us. Of course, I didn’t help by acting the same-this is getting away from what you originally asked.”

“It’s fine daddy, I don’t mind. Hearing you talk about him makes me feel better about him being gone, even though I know he’ll be back soon,” Momoi finished, closing her eyes and letting out a small yawn.

“Well baby girl, just know our first meeting wasn’t exactly…it didn’t go down how you probably imagined. I was in a dark place, and your papa and uncle were put smack dab in the middle of it. Things changed at our second game against each other. I changed. Your papa was still a little bitch though-don’t tell him I said that either. But I could still tell he was watching me, eying me like I was his lunch. But I could also tell he was concerned for me. Maybe that was when I started falling for him, I’m not exactly sure-“

“Papa said you fell for him then, because he kicked your butt and you apparently like that-“

“MOMOI.”

Tiny laughter filled the room, joined by Aomine’s promise to kick Kagami’s ass.

“I swear to god-if papa already told you then why did you come to ask me?”

Momoi answered in between giggles, “You explain things better than him.”

Aomine looked straight ahead, hand already reaching towards his phone on the nightstand. Momoi continued to laugh, eventually quieting down to get comfortable again. Aomine heard his daughter yawn as he quickly sent out a text to Kagami, telling him to get his ass home as quick as possible from his parents.

“Go to sleep baby girl. It’s way past your bedtime anyway. I’ll continue story time in the morning if you want me to.”

“Okay daddy,” she replied, muffled by the sheets and Aomine’s waist. He held her close to him, wrapping his other arm around her as he slid down some more onto the bed.

He kissed her forehead and whispered a good night to her, grabbing the comforter from the foot of the bed and bringing it up to cover them both. His phone lay forgotten on the bed, somewhere behind his back as it lit up with a notification.

**From: Taiga**

**11:37 PM**

**I’ll be home sometime tomorrow. Tell Momoi I love her and miss her. Also, you couldn’t kick my ass if you tried, good luck hoe <3**

When Kagami arrived home later the next day, one could say he was not expecting to be tackled by a 7 year old, only to be rolled over and literally kicked in the butt by a tiny foot.

“Daddy said to kick your butt because you spoiled story time last night.”

“…Excuse me????”


End file.
